Foi No Mês De Dezembro
by Amelia Ebherrardt
Summary: Em seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, Severo Snape, 17 anos de idade, decide ir ao baile de Natal, que ocorre anualmente. E, o mais interessante disso tudo, ele quer convidar uma garota para ir com ele. [ Tradução da Fic de Airelle Vilka ] [ One shot ]


**N/A: **Eu traduzi essa fic séculos atrás, estava no meu site antigo, que eu fechei faz séculos também... Eu adoro as fics da Airelle Vilka, e tinha começado um trabalho de tradução junto com uma amiga minha, mas a gente acabou parando... Bom, essa fic aqui é curtinha, espero que vocês gostem!

~*~

**Foi No Mês De Dezembro******

- Ugh! – exclamou Severo Snape, entrando na sala secreta atrás da antiga lareira que não funcionava da sala de Poções. 

Ele e sua melhor amiga, Airelle Vilka, freqüentavam essa sala secreta. Ele atirou a mochila em canto, com uma cara de desagrado. 

Airelle Vilka olhou por cima do grande caldeirão preto, que no momento estava soltando um denso vapor da cor azul, que alternava com um verde vivo. 

- Estou feliz em ver que você está tendo um dia agradável. – ela comentou, e Snape olhou carrancudo. 

- Obrigado, Airelle. – foi a resposta dele. 

Ele costumava chamá-la de 'Air' no terceiro ano da excêntrica amizade deles, mas como o nome dela não era para ser pronunciado daquele jeito em nenhum momento, ela o fez parar... apenas quando ameaçou chamá-lo de 'Sev'. 

- Você me conhece, sempre querendo animar alguém. 

Snape se largou em uma cadeira perto do caldeirão, suas vestes pretas arrastando nas pedras do chão da sala. 

- Você não vai perguntar o que aconteceu? 

Ela agitou o liquido, e sorriu. 

- Você não parece estar com humor para falar. 

- Airelle! - Estou brincando! – ela respondeu, rindo, com os olhos voltados para a poção. – eu nunca perco uma chance de te irritar. Apos sete anos fazendo isso, é meio difícil parar. Vício. 

Snape cruzou os braços, e uma mecha de seu cabelo preto, que batia no ombro, caiu em sua cara. 

- Aparentemente, é isso que o Potter e a sua gangue acham, também. 

Airelle olhou para ele. 

- Ah não, eles de novo não. 

- Potter e Black acharam extremamente hilário enfeitiçar o sabonete do vestiário masculino! E quando eu entrei para ver o que estava fazendo um barulho irritante lá dentro, claro, assim que eu abri a porta, um deles voou direto para a minha boca. 

Airelle riu olhando para o caldeirão. 

- Não foi engraçado. 

- Não. – ela riu. – eu só estava olhando por outro lado. A gente sempre prega algumas peças desconcertantes. Talvez fosse a hora de um de nós termos a nossas bocas limpas. 

- Você é louca. 

- Obrigada. 

- Ah, eu vou me vingar do Black algum dia desses... ugh, dele e das suas mil namoradas. 

- Snape, ele só está com os hormônios a mil. – disse Airelle, sorrindo muito serenamente para o gosto do amigo. – não se preocupe, um dia ele vai ter a boca dele limpa também. 

- É, talvez eu deva enfeitiçar os sabonetes também... 

- Eu quis dizer metaforicamente, gênio. 

- Eu sei. – retrucou Snape, agora sorrindo. – como está a poção, a propósito? 

- Levante-se e olhe. – Airelle respondeu, e Snape fez o que ela disse, olhando para o caldeirão enquanto o liquido borbulhava e girava. 

O liquido estava magnetizando os dois, uma arte nos seus direitos. Airelle olhou de esguelha para Snape. As pequenas ondas da poção refletiam em seus olhos pretos. Era como se ele estivesse hipnotizado, e Airelle já tinha visto isso varias vezes. Ela podia apostar tudo que Snape tinha esquecido Tiago Potter e Sirius Black assim que ele olhou para o caldeirão. Era uma magia bonita e poderosa, quando você amava o que você fazia. Mesmo que eles não deviam estar fazendo aquela poção em particular... 

Airelle encolheu os ombros para si mesma e perguntou: 

- E agora? 

Snape se aproximou da mesa dos ingredientes que eles tinham armado anos antes, quando eles fizeram dessa sala um laboratório clandestino pela primeira vez. Agora, sete anos depois, aquela mesma mesa, gasta pelo tempo, tinha visto os dois se transformarem em experts em Poções, excelente alunos, e criadores de cinqüenta novas misturas, que eles nunca tinham revelado para ninguém. Afinal muitas delas seriam suficientes para explodir a escola ou causar sérios problemas... 

Ele levantou o enorme livro, intitulado Infusões para os Mais Avançados, e marcado: "Seção Reservada da Biblioteca da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Se aproxime com extrema cautela". Ele olhou para a pagina gasta. No topo estava escrito: "Aqua Fortunae Galliae" 

- Hmmm... nós estamos fazendo a Água da Fortuna da Gália, também conhecida como Poção de Boa Sorte Francesa? 

- É essa mesma. 

- Você adicionou o fígado de pássaro? 

- Sim. 

- E o baço? 

- Ugh... felizmente, essa parte passou. Sim. 

- O próximo é... hmmm... dezessete rabos de rato. 

- Ainda bem que eu abasteci essas coisas no Beco Diagonal nesse verão. – Airelle murmurou, se dirigindo ao armário em que estocavam as coisas. – Eu disse aos meus pais que eu precisava de tudo isso para minhas aulas de Feitiços. 

- Poções não são usadas em Feitiços. 

- Eu sei. Mas meus pais são trouxas, então... 

Snape riu. 

- Então eles ainda não têm idéia que Feitiços e Poções são duas coisas completamente diferentes. 

Era estranho... Eles eram amigos mesmo que Airelle fosse uma Corvinal, e ainda por cima nascida trouxa, quando se era sabido que a Sonserina, casa de Snape, apreciava bruxos puro-sangue. Com Snape e Airelle era uma exceção. Talvez ele tinha aprendido a respeitá-la durante o primeiro encontro dos dois, quando ele fez um comentário sobre trouxas. Ele esperava que ela tivesse a mesma atitude das outras garotas que ele conhecia... chorar e ameaçar bater nele. Com Airelle, entretanto, foi uma história diferente. Ela, uma menina magrinha e aparentemente tímida de onze anos, tinha praticamente se jogado em cima dele e fez o melhor que pôde parar bater a cabeça do menino varias vezes no chão. Snape se lembrava que ele nunca mais tinha feito um comentário daquele tipo na frente dela. Porquê ele não tinha batido nela também? Ele provavelmente estava muito chocado para fazer alguma coisa. Aquele incidente, entretanto, tinha dado a Snape uma visão de como ela era. E, por mais estranho que fosse, um era o amigo mais confiável do outro desde então. 

- Exato. – Airelle respondeu, abrindo as portas do armário e dando uma olhadela nas garrafas empoeiradas nas inúmeras prateleiras, algumas delas intocadas desde o primeiro ano dos dois. – Droga. Porquê não podiam ser dezesseis rabos de rato em vez de dezessete? Agora nós vamos ter que abrir três potes em vez de dois, apenas por causa de apenas uma peça. 

- São dezessete rabos, Airelle. A não ser que você queira matar um rato agora mesmo, em vez de abrir o terceiro pote. – disse Snape, olhando para a poção, que agora tinha acalmado, e estava com uma cor azul vivido. – E aproveite que você está aí e pegue um pouco de sangue de dragão também. É capaz de nós precisarmos. 

Airelle olhou para o amigo. 

- A gente tem sangue de dragão? 

- Está a sua direita. Eu comprei um pouco no mês passado. 

- Snape! A gente não deve sair da escola! 

Ele sorriu. 

- Como se a gente respeitasse a regras... Apenas pegue o sangue. 

- Está bem, está bem. – ela riu, carregando os três enormes potes de rabos de rato nos braços e se inclinando para pegar a garrafinha de sangue com o pescoço. 

Quando pegou – usando os dentes também – ela fechou as portas do armário e se dirigiu, cambaleando, de volta ao caldeirão. 

- Quer uma ajuda? – perguntou Snape. 

Seus olhos escuros olharam para ele enquanto tentava manter o equilíbrio. 

- Não. – ela disse por entre os dentes, que seguravam a garrafinha. – eu configo fegurar. 

- Pois bem, se você 'consegue segurar', como você é tão articulada, Srta Independente, então faça. – ele disse com um estranho sorriso peralta no seu rosto pálido. – mas não me culpe se todas essas coisas caírem no chão, e se você se achar envolvida uma sessão de amassos entre os lençóis... 

- Que??? – Airelle quase cuspiu a garrafa. 

Ele continuou a sorrir. 

- Ah, eu esqueci de mencionar. Rabos de rato, água, sangue de dragão e a poeira do chão são os ingredientes chaves para uma ultraforte Poção do Desejo. Faz você fazer coisas que você nem imagina... 

Ela pronunciou alguma coisa que foi incompreensível. Snape riu e se dirigiu a ela, para ajuda-la. Com as mãos livres, ela retirou a garrafa da boca. 

- Comece a rezar, Snape. – Airelle grunhiu. 

- Vamos terminar a poção primeiro, sim? – ele respondeu, se debruçando novamente sobre o caldeirão. 

Airelle revirou os olhos e murmurou mais alguma coisa, mas o seguiu. 

- Os dezessete rabos... – Snape estava dizendo, arregaçando as mangas e abrindo o primeiro pote. – Conte. 

- Um. – Airelle começou enquanto Snape jogava o primeiro rabo de rato no caldeirão, que começou a borbulhar perigosamente de novo. – Dois... três... quatro... cinco... seis... sete... oito... 

Snape abriu o segundo pote e olhou para a amiga. 

- A propósito, Airelle, eu vou no baile de Natal no mês que vem. 

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, e ela parou de contar. 

- Você está brincando. 

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha. 

- Não. – foi a simples resposta. – A noite é 17 de dezembro... mas... tem um problema. 

Airelle anda parecia chocada, como se ele tivesse dito a ela que ele era filho do Dumnbledore com a McGonagall. 

- Mas... por que agora? A gente não foi nos últimos seis anos... 

Snape olhou nos olhos dela. 

- Airelle, eu preciso da sua ajuda. 

- O que você poderia... 

- Tem... tem... essa... 

- Essa o quê? 

- Essa... garota! – Snape finalmente disse, e imediatamente parecia desconfortável. – Pronto. Eu disse. 

Se ela estivesse disposta a isso, Airelle teria desmaiado ali mesmo. 

- Err... umm... uma garota? 

- Sim. – disse Snape. – Eu quero convidá-la para ir comigo. Espere, - ele continuou antes que Airelle pudesse dizer alguma coisa. - Eu não peço ajuda para esse tipo de coisa freqüentemente. 

- Eu notei. 

- Olha... – Snape fez uma pausa. – Você é minha melhor amiga. Por favor, me ajude com isso. 

Ela o fitou. Isso não estava acontecendo. Com Snape, a perspectiva de namorar não era rara – era impossível. 

- Eu devo ser realmente uma má observadora. Quando você começou a gostar dessa garota? E quem é ela? 

- Uma sonserina... o nome dela é Eola Jedkins. 

Airelle tentou muito não deixar seu queixo cair. Eola Jedkins a odiava com uma paixão. Cabelos pretos, olhos azuis, e arrogante demais, Jedkins sempre desaprovou a amizade de Snape e Airelle, mas nunca na frente de Snape. Agora Airelle sabia porque. 

Ela manteve sua boca fechada, e com a expressão de leve surpresa. Snape não precisava ter seus sentimentos machucados numa hora tão crucial. 

- Então... há quanto tempo você está com ela? E para o que você precisa da minha ajuda? Prática de beijo? 

- Eu teria te dito se eu estivesse com ela, Airelle. – disse Snape. – Eu quero convida-la para o baile. 

- Ohhh... 

- E você... é boa em entender garotas. 

- Eu imagino porque. – Airelle retrucou, jogando todos rabos de ratos do caldeirão de uma vez só. 

Ele riu. 

- Está bem, você é uma garota, então... você pode me ajudar. Com esse negócio de namorar. 

Era incrível. Snape, que nunca que tinha pedido a ajuda dela para nada... de tudo o que havia no mundo, ele estava pedindo isso? 

- Como eu posso saber? Eu nunca tive um namorado. 

- Bem, eu nunca tive uma namorada, então nós estamos na mesma. – Snape murmurou. – Mas eu aposto que as suas colegas de quarto conversam sobre os namorados delas... 

Airelle suspirou. O que era esse momento de glória na amizade deles? Ela, o ajudando a namorar? Bem, porque ela se importaria... talvez Eola Jedkins fosse boa para ele... e por que Airelle deveria se sentir mal? Snape era o seu amigo mais próximo... e ela queria vê-lo feliz... mas ainda assim... 

- O que você quer saber? 

~*~

Airelle Vilka andava de um lado para o outro em seu dormitório, concentrada em seus pensamentos. Hoje, Snape, duas semanas depois de ter anunciado na sala secreta sua intenção de ir ao baile de Natal, ia convidar Eola Jedkins para o baile. 

Cruzando os braços, Airelle refez a cama pela quinta vez aquela manhã. Por que ela estava tão nervosa? 

Um pequeno bolo de penas entrou de repente pela janela aberta do dormitório e pousou na cama de Airelle com um estrondo.   
- Excalibur! – ela exclamou, pegando a minúscula coruja nas mãos. 

Airelle desatou de sua pata um pedaço de pergaminho, enorme se comparado à coruja. A coruja pertencia a ela e Snape, e era a mensageira entre eles. Seu nome veio do mútuo gosto pelas antigas lendas do Rei Arthur e Seus Cavaleiros. 

Airelle sorriu. Tantas memórias... 

O papel tinha sido rasgado de um livro, a julgar pela sua aparência. E nele, numa letra que Airelle reconheceu como os garranchos de Snape, estava escrito: 

_Famae, d m_

Airelle mordeu o lábio. Qualquer outra pessoa levaria um bom tempo tentando descobrir o que aquela queria dizer, mas Snape e ela tinham mandado criptogramas um para o outro por tanto tempo que ela sabia sem pensar onde Snape estava, o que ele queria que ela fizesse e em quanto tempo. A palavra 'Famae' significava 'de fama' em Latim. Isso se referia à Sala de Troféus. O 'd' se referia ao começo da palavra em Latim para o numero dez, e 'm' apenas queria dizer minutos. Portanto, Snape queria encontra-la na Sala de Troféus em dez minutos. 

Airelle mandou Excalibur para o Corujal para descansar. Ela pegou sua varinha e saiu do dormitório. 

~*~

Ela achou Snape, com suas costas viradas para ela, olhando para um dos inúmeros troféus que estavam nas prateleiras na gigantesca sala.Se cabelo preto estava puxado por trás das orelhas, e ele parecia um pouco empertigado. 

- Snape? – ela tentou. 

Ele não respondeu. Airelle, destemida, se aproximou. 

- Snape, o que aconteceu? O que ela disse? 

- Seus conselhos ajudaram muito. – ele respondeu, com uma voz monótona. 

Airelle empalideceu. Eola tinha dado um fora nele? E, algum lugar dentro da cabeça dela, um pensamento surgiu do nada... isso era uma coisa tão ruim assim? 

Ele se virou, devagar. E, quando ele a encarou... tinha um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. 

- É, realmente ajudou muito. 

Airelle levantou as sobrancelhas. 

- Você quer dizer... 

- Ela é o meu par para o baile! 

E, se aproximando tão rapidamente que nem parecia humano, ele deu a ela o primeiro abraço de um garoto da sua idade. 

- Obrigado. – ele murmurou em sua orelha, e Airelle estava completamente atordoada. 

Snape não apenas estava agindo completamente diferente, como ela estava a abraçando. Ela, com alguma incerteza, colocou os braços em volta dele e bateu de leve em suas costas. 

- Mas eu ainda preciso da sua ajuda. – ele disse, ainda segurando-a. 

Airelle passou os olhos pela sala, procurando algum objeto para focalizar. O seu melhor amigo estava feliz, e ela estava... bem, satisfeita de que ela podia fazê-lo convidar uma garota, e com sucesso. Mas ela estava feliz? Airelle, com razoes desconhecidas inclusive para ela, tinha medo de responder essa pergunta, e conseqüentemente decidiu não pensar no assunto. 

- O que há agora? – ela perguntou. 

- Bem, o baile é em uma semana. 

- E? 

- E... você tem uma semana para me ajudar no meu comportamento em um baile público, já que você já foi em um. 

Ela se separou dele. 

- O que eu sou, sua terapeuta? 

Ele riu. 

- Por favor, Airelle. 

_Oh caramba, isso está ficando esquisito para mim,_ ela pensou. _Severus Snape, me pedindo ajuda com garotas..._

- Está bem... está bem... 

~*~

Airelle olhou através da fresta da porta do Salão Principal, o apimentado cheiro de comida na festa entrando nela. Snape tinha pedido a ela para vir com um dos seus amigos, mas ela recusou. 

_- Eu posso muito bem assegurar que a nossa ultima poção vai bem. – ela tinha dito a ela mais cedo naquela semana. – Eu já fui em bailes sem você antes. Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. Alem do mais, a gente não vai poder conversar, já que Eola vai ocupar a sua atenção. _

_Snape olhou para ela meio confuso, mas depois esqueceu._

Como estou? – veio uma voz atrás dela, e ela virou. 

Snape inclinou a cabeça para os lados. Airelle tinha ajudado, mais cedo naquela notie, a arrumar o seu cabelo, revelando o formato angular de seu rosto, suas bochechas altas e seus olhos escuros. 

Ela se aproximou do amigo e tirou uma sujeirinha de suas vestes. 

- Você está bem, pelo menos eu acho, mas você parece um modelo pavoneando-se. 

Ele olhou para ela. 

- O que? 

Airelle sorriu e fez uma voz falsa. 

- Oh... realmente, tipo, me diga, como eu estou? Eu preciso estar, tipo, simplesmente perfeitamente maravilhoso para, tipo, o baile! 

A boca de Snape se mexeu, revelando um sorriso que ele usava para ela, e apenas para ela. 

- Airelle, você é uma maníaca incurável. 

- Obrigada. – ela disse. – Agora, entre lá e me deixe orgulhosa! 

- Agora VOCÊ está parecendo uma treinadora de Quadribol. – Snape respondeu, andando em direção à porta. 

Airelle cruzou os braços,. 

- Apenas vá. 

A musica de dentro do salão parecia mais alta. Era uma musica linda... e ela conhecia, mas não conseguia se lembrar do nome. 

Snape apenas olhou para a amiga, e seus olhos trocaram um silencioso... obrigado? 

- Vá, antes que eu te empurre para dentro. 

- Pois bem. – ele disse, abrindo a porta, que fez um barulho. 

Airelle olhou para a luz que vinha do salão. Tão diferente das sombras em que ela se encontrava. Seu porte e suas vestes comuns tão ofuscadas pela magnífica veste do amigo. Mas a musica ainda podia tocá-la, e ela sorriu. 

- Boa sorte. – ela disse quando Snape entrou, mas ele não a ouviu. A porta fechou e a musica silenciou. 

Airelle ficou ali parada por um momento, o silencio envolta dela como um cobertor. Pareceu por um bom tempo quando ela se mexeu. 

A poção estava na sala, esperando, borbulhando no caldeirão, ela sabia. Mas a poção podia esperar um pouco. 

Airelle estava começando a andar quando o que parecia uma framboesa molhada sendo esmagada veio através da parede. 

- Aww, sozinha, menininha do sétimo ano? – uma voz disse do ar. – O melhor amigo te abandonou, foi? 

- Cale a boca, Pirraça. – Airelle murmurou quando o poltergeist apareceu, flutuando na frente dela com o que parecia uma pilha de toalhas molhadas em volta dele. 

- Vestes de festa para mim. – ele disse, rodeando-a no ar. – O diretor me autorizou no salão para a ceia, então você não vai ser a única a ser deixada de fora, vai? 

Airelle riu sobriamente. 

- Boa tentativa. Dumbledore não te deixaria no salão nem se a vida dele dependesse disso. Você é muito causador de confusão. 

A face de Pirraça se contorceu, e ele começou a fazer cenas obscenas a ela. Airelle sorriu. 

- Lembre-se Pirraça, Snape é amigo do Barão Sangrento. 

Era fato sabido que o Barão Sangrento, o fantasma da Sonserina, casa de Snape, era o único que conseguia controlar Pirraça. O poltergeist mostrou a língua e saiu pela parece, berrando blasfêmias. 

Airelle sorriu e seguiu para fora. A poção definitivamente podia esperar. Ela precisava de um pouco de ar. 

~*~

Os campos de Hogwarts definitivamente tinham uma beleza celestial à noite. A lua crescente pairava no céu acima da cabeça de Airelle, e a neve de Dezembro cobria o chão. Ela suspirou e tirou o elástico, soltando seu longo cabelo branco de seu rabo de cavalo e deixando-o voar livremente. Ele refletia parte do luar, e absorvia uma parte. Ela lembrava, com um sorriso, como em seu 1o ano na sala de Poções, ela e Snape tinham cometido um certo erro... e provocado um acidente. A explosão da poção tinha sido muito ruim, e deu a Airelle, que, sendo nascida trouxa, não estava acostumada com magia, um choque tão grande que tinha transformado seu cabelo todo em branco e ela teve que ficar uma semana tremendo na ala hospitalar. Snape tinha mandado a ela, a seu pedido, a lição de casa todos os dias por Excalibur. Mesmo agora, ela estava agradecida. Era sabido que Airelle Vilka gostava de lição de casa, e ia simplesmente torcer o pescoço de alguém se não completasse a tarefa do dia. Muitas pessoas chamavam de 'obsessão'. Oh, bem. 

Airelle estremeceu e observou o lago escuro que se encontrava antes dela, e os brilhantes tentáculos que apareciam em algum lugar do meio, e depois desapareciam. O lago ia congelar logo. Em algum lugar da sua mente, ela imaginou qual era o tamanho da lula gigante que vivia lá dentro. 

Ela olhou de volta para o castelo – para uma parte dele... a parte que ela sabia que ficava Salão Principal, e pensou no que Snape estaria fazendo agora. 

"Dançando, sua idiota." Ela disse para si mesma. Dançando com Eola Jedkins. Mas porque Airelle se importaria? 

Mas a noite estava muito bonita para pensar em Eola, principalmente agora. Atrás de Airelle, estava a Floresta Proibida, as árvores brancas com a neve. 

Airelle suspirou, observando o ar que saía de sua boca e se misturava com o ar frio de fora. Ela não tinha medo da Floresta; ela e Snape sempre visitavam-na. Inclusive, algumas árvores que tinham formas estranhas eram resultado de uma de suas criações que tinha dado errado... ou certo. Era perigoso, Airelle sabia, ir lá de noite... mas ainda assim, era necessário para ela. Fazer isso era fantástico, assustador e hilariante. Como essa noite. Se apenas Snape estivesse lá para compartilhar. Antes, ele sempre ficava, na noite do baile, conversando com ela, fazendo poções ou os dois ficavam apenas sentados escutando o silencio em volta deles. Snape era muito diferente com ela, em relação às outras pessoas. Era porque ele hesitava em mostrar para as pessoas seu verdadeiro lado? Porque, então, ele mostrava à ela? Era porque ela sabia o que era ficar sozinha, e ainda assim sabia aprecias a serenidade do mundo? Talvez. Eles tinham achado um no outro uma coisa que era muito difícil de descrever em palavras. Talvez só tinham se cansado de falar, de ter de se explicar para os outros. Talvez eles não precisassem falar para entender... E era por causa disso que agora, quando ele estava em outro lugar, Airelle Aida conseguia se sentir em paz, mesmo sozinha. Ele não a completava, amigos não eram para isso. Ele a ajudava a se completar. 

A neve começou a cair. Os flocos caíam sobre ela e derretiam, a cor indistinguível do cabelo. Por alguma razão, Airelle sorriu. 

- E pensar que eu quase perdi isso. – disse uma voz suave não muito longe atrás dela. 

Airelle levantou a cabeça e se virou. Severo Snape estava ali, num contraste preto com a atmosfera branca. O seu cabelo não estava mais puxado para trás com gel mágico, mas caindo sobre os ombros como sempre. 

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, não acreditando. 

- Snape, o que você está fazendo aqui? Você devia estar no baile. 

- Eu não devia estar em lugar nenhum. – disse ele, se aproximando. – Exceto talvez aqui. 

- Mas... o que aconteceu com... 

- Eola Jedkins? 

- Sim. 

Ele sorriu. 

- Provavelmente em algum lugar, com seu ultimo namorado, consertando o nariz. 

Airelle abriu a boca. 

- O que? 

Ele sorriu de novo. 

- Ela pode ser bonita, e majestosa... mas por dentro... nada. 

- O que... 

- Ela disse uma coisa que eu não gostei. 

Airelle queira perguntar se tinha sido sobre... ela... Snape a defenderia... de uma sangue-puro, companheira da Sonserina? 

Mas ela fechou a boca quando seus olhos encontraram os dele. Era um olhar que destruía a necessidade de perguntar qualquer coisa. 

- Airelle? 

- Hmm? 

- Venha. 

- Porque? 

- Dance comigo. 

Ela paralisou. 

- Huh? 

- Você não precisa dançar. – ele disse rapidamente. – você pode apenas ficou aqui comigo, se quiser. 

Ela levantou os braços. 

- não, não, não foi isso que eu quis... eu quis dizer... 

Ele sorriu, como ele sempre fazia para ela, e ela podia interpretar o significado com um simples olhar. 

- Apenas me satisfaça e venha aqui. 

- Oh, caramba. – ela suspirou, caminhando em direção a ele. 

Snape colocou os braços em volta dela, e Airelle, com a cabeça no ombro dele, inalou o seu cheiro apimentado, sobra da comida do Salão Principal. Ela não se sentia sonhando, nem romântica, e ela não tremia ao toque dele. Era tudo muito calmo. Como era com eles. Era uma amizade verdadeira, que poucas pessoas conheciam o verdadeiro poder. 

- Snape... 

- Hmm? 

- As pessoas podem nos ver... e pensar... 

- Ah, deixe-os pensar o que quiserem. 

Snape puxou a varinha e apontou para o céu. Ele murmurou alguma coisa incoerente e de repente, os flocos de neve que estava caindo começaram a soar como sinos. 

Levou um tempo para Airelle finalmente entender o que era. Tinha música pelo ar. Era a mesma canção que ela ouvira vindo do Salão Principal. Exceto que por alguma razão agora soava muito melhor. 

- Viu? Eu lembrei. – disse Snape. – Você me disse há quatro anos atrás o quanto você gostava dessa musica. 

Ela agora lembrava o nome da musica, e sorriu no ombro de Snape. Que apropriado. Mas ela não tinha que responder a ele. Por mais sentimental que parecia, dançando ali com ele, ela sabia que ele entendia. E nenhum dos dois ia falar alto sobre isso. A neve continuou a cair, e a musica tocava ao redor deles: 

_Dancing bears...   
Painted wings...   
Things I almost remember.   
And a song,   
Someone sings,   
Once upon a December. _

_Someone holds me safe and warm.   
Horses prance through a silver storm.   
Figures dancing gracefully   
Across my memory... _

_Far away,   
Long ago,   
Glowing dim as an ember...   
Things my heart   
Used to know   
Once upon a December. _

_Someone holds me safe and warm   
Horses prance through a silver storm   
Figures dancing gracefully   
Across my memory... _

_Far away,   
Long ago,   
Glowing dim as an ember...   
Things my heart   
used to know,   
things it yearns to remember...   
And a song   
Someone sings   
Once upon a December..._

**Fim**


End file.
